


What Are You Thinking About?

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen Work, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Remus and Sirius found out something new about the other....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Thinking About?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

What Are You Thinking About?

by xxSkinnyBearxx 

"Don't you have anything better to do than read, Moony?" Sirius Black asked Remus Lupin as he plopped down on his bed.

"No," Remus answered, lying down on his own bed, his nose in a hearty novel. "I'd much rather be reading than out gallivanting like you and Prongs."

"Hey! I don't gallivant!" Sirius retorted.

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Do you even know what it means, Padfoot?"

"Well.....no, but I know I don't do it!" Sirius huffed.

"It means to gad about with members of the opposite sex. Really, Padfoot, you take all the fun out of insults when I have to explain them." Remus sighed, marking his place in the book and setting it in his lap.

"Contrary to popular belief, there are other things I think about than girls." Sirius said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Like what? New ways to prank Snape, perhaps?" Moony snickered.

"No." The animagus replied.

"Quidditch?"

"No."

"Well, what do you think about then?"

Sirius toyed with a piece of string on his shirt. "Well, mainly.........you."

Remus' smirk dissolved as his brain registered what Sirius had meant. "Oh," he said softly.

Sirius looked down at the floor. What had he been thinking when he said that?! Remus wasn't interested in him!

"Look.....I'm sorry. If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand."

"No," Remus shouted. He blushed, regaining his composure. "I mean, no, I still want to be friends. It's just.....why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Sirius, still looking down, muttered "I thought you would hate me or something..."

"Sirius, I don't hate you. How could you think that after everything you've done for me, I hated you?" Remus smiled. "Hey, you accepted me for who I am. Why would you think I couldn't accept you?"

Sirius chuckled softly. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. I'm a prefect, aren't I?" Remus chortled.

"So, you're okay with it, then?" Sirius questioned, finally looking up.

"Padfoot," Remus said as he got up and walked to the other boy's bed. "I'm more than okay with it."

Remus bent down and placed a soft kiss upon Sirius' lips.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Moony! I didn't think......" he stuttered.

"What? That there are things I think about other than books?" Remus smiled.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Sirius grinned as he grabbed Remus' wrist and pulled him down onto the bed.

And so, he did.

The End


End file.
